Mesh networks of devices that can communicate wirelessly via a radio interface and an optical interface generally route data via the radio interface because it may be easier to form radio links between the radio interfaces of nearby devices. In addition, radio communication does not have the line-of-sight clearance requirement between a pair of transmitter and receiver. Compared to wide-beam optical communication (WOC) technologies, such as the Visible Light Communication (VLC), radio communication oftentimes has the advantage of longer range. In the alternative, such mesh networks route data based on solution(s) of a mesh network forwarding problem in which addresses the issue of how to forward data from a first node to a second node in the mesh network over a multi-optical-hop network. Compared to data routing via radio interface(s), forwarding data over multiple optical links formed amongst pair of nodes in the mesh network typically can provide higher data throughput, better security, and more efficient energy consumption. Yet, implementation of data routing based on solution(s) of forwarding problem(s) in the mesh network commonly entails, for example, exchange of network topology information, such as neighbor configuration, so that each device, or node, in the mesh network can determine how a data packet has to be forwarded to reach its destination node. In addition, solution(s) of forwarding problem(s) also include storage and maintenance (e.g., update) of various realizations of routes for data packet delivery. Therefore, in view of at least such exchange and storage of information, it is readily apparent that routing data in a mesh network based on solution(s) of a forwarding problem is generally resource intensive and thus can hinder network performance, especially although not exclusively in high-density mesh networks.